I'm Always There
by Boolia
Summary: Six, almost seven-year- old Hayley, learns that the world is a harsh, cruel, unforgiving place. But maybe her family by her side, will make it better. Based on Hayley Smith, Steal Team Six. One-Shot.


Francine looked at her crying six, almost seven-year old girl in the corner of the room. She frowned. She looked at her husband.

"Stan," She said to him. "I feel bad about Hayley. It's her seventh birthday party; she should be happy, not sad. Could you cheer her up so she could eat her piece of cake?"

"I'll try." Stan told her. Francine smiled.

"Thanks, Stan. I just can't stand seeing my baby upset." Stan went to where her daughter was crying, and knelt down by her.

 _"Hayley_ ," He began. "You have a piece of cake with your name at it."

 _"Daddy_ ," Hayley sobbed. "Why did that man kill that seal like that? What did the seal ever do to him?"

"Don't know." Stan admitted.

"It's not fair!"

"Yeah, it's not fair. But, that's life. Oh, Hayley, I'm so sorry you had to see that. Hey, I know what'll cheer you up? Why don't you eat that piece of cake?"

"I don't know if I can, Daddy."

"Mommy made it special for you. I think she'll be happy of you do, and you want to make Mommy happy, don't you?"

"Yeah, I want to make Mommy happy." She looked at her dad, and managed a smile. "Okay, I'll try."

 _"That's_ my girl!" Hayley stood up, and ran to her cake. Stan stood up as well. Klaus scooted up to him in his cup.

"How's Hayley?" The fish wanted to know. "Is she still sad?"

"I comforted her, and she said that she'll try to be happy."

"That'sgood. Though I don't really like 'happy Hayley'. It's better then 'unhappy Hayley.'" Stan frowned.

"Me too, fish. Me too."

"How you feeling, Hayley?" Joe, one of Hayley's friends, asked.

"Okay." Hayley told her.

"Great, because I didn't like seeing you cry."

"I'm better now."

"Good."

But, Hayley wasn't fine. The awful video of a man clubbing a baby seal to death came back to her, and it replayed in her mind over and over. The little girl sighed as she pushed her piece of cake away. Joe grew concerned.

"Are you going to eat that?" He wanted to know. Hayley sighed. She wanted to eat it, and make her Mom happy, but she didn't feel up to it.

"No." She answered mournfully. Joe frowned.

"Oh!" He then perked up. "Can I have it? I know I already had a piece, and my mom only lets me only have one per party, but it's just so tasty! Please, my mom's not here, so she won't know." Hayley nodded. " _Gee, thanks_ , Hayley!" He moved the cake to his spot, and began eating. Francine had saw the whole thing, and frowned. Stan went to her.

"She's still sad." She said.

"I tried, Francine." Stan told her. "You can't force these things." She sighed.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that I hate seeing her so depressed."

"I know you don't. No parent does. She'll turn around."

"I hope you're right. Who shows a bunch of six and seven year olds a clip of a baby seal getting clubbed to death?" Stan held his hands in defense.

"I'm _sorry, okay?!_ I told you. My butt was on the remote, and it just so happened to turn on."

"So, did you like your party, Hayley?" Francine asked after the last parent took their kid home. Hayley sighed.

"I guess." She replied.

"This kid sure did." Stan said, carrying a two-year old Steve in his arms. Francine laughed as she saw cake all over the toddler's face. She took him from Stan.

"You liked that cake, didn't you, Steve?" Francine questioned her son.

"I did, Mommy!" Steve replied. "Cake is _yummy_! Can we have it everyday?" Francine laughed.

"I think you had plenty. Besides there's none left."

" _What_?!" Klaus questioned. "There can't be none left. You guys promised that I can have some after the kids have theirs."

" _Correction_!" Stan stated. "She said that you can have some _if_ there's leftovers, and there's no leftovers, therefore you can't have any." Klaus hung his head with disappointment.

"That's not fair. Why can't these kids be like Hayley, and learn to share?" He looked at Francine with hope.

"Can you make me a cake for my birthday?" Francine shook her head.

"You're not my kid. I only do it for my kids."

"Oh, _come on;_ I'm a fish!"

" _Sorry_!"

"Hey, Hayley," Stan said. "I now what will make you feel better? How about we watch one of the movies you got for your party?"

"Okay." Stan picked out _Land Before Time,_ took it out of it's case, and put it in the VCR.

"Dear sweet, Littlefoot." A dying Littlefoot's mom said to her son. "Do you remember thee way to the Great Valley?"

"I guess so." Sniffed a sad Littlefoot. "But why do I have to know? You're going to be with me."

Klaus, Stan, and Francine all had tears in their eyes as they all watched the sad scene on TV.

" _Daddy_?" Hayley wanted to know, teary- eyed. "What's happening? Is she dying?" Stan, through his tears, nodded.

"Mother?" Questioned Littlefoot. "Mother?" Hayley's tears kept coming, along with the others. Steve was too young to understand what was happening.

" _So, Hayley_ ," Stan said the next day when he picked her up from her violin class. She held onto her violin case. "How was violin class?"

"It was good, Daddy!" Hayley said.

"That's good. I'm glad you don't feel like cra…sad today."

"How can I be sad? I'm happy Hayley, remember? My violin show is next week. You and Mommy are coming, right?"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Hayley buckled her seatbelt as she went into the SUV. Stan went on his side, and buckled his seatbelt. Stan looked back. "You all buckled up?"

 _"Yup!"_ Stan turned the radio on, and drove onwards.

A few minutes later, something bolted in front of the SUV, and was hit. Stan immediately stopped the SUV.

"What was that, Daddy?" Hayley wanted to know.

"I'm not sure." Stan replied. He unbuckled his seatbelt, and opened his door. "Stay here Hayley. Daddy's going to check this out."

"Okay, Daddy." And with that, Stan went out, and Hayley stayed put.

Stan went around the SUV and gasped. A deer had run in front of his van, and was dead. It was sprawled out on the concrete, a pool of blood by its neck. Stan recoiled in disgust.

"Oh, what do I do? What do I do?" He pushed the deer off the side of the road. He rubbed his hands when finished, "There! It's someone else's problem now." He went back to the van. He looked in the windows; Hayley was in the passenger seat now, crying.

 _Oh, boy_! Stan thought to himself. _Here we go again_! He opened the door. Hayley looked up at her father.

 _"Daddy_?" She sobbed. "Why did you kill that deer? What did it ever do to you?" Stan got in, and closed the door.

"I'm sorry, Hayley. It was an accident. It just ran in front of us."

"Why did it run in front of us?"

"It was just a stu…" He sighed as Hayley resumed crying. "I don't know. How about you go back to your seat?" Hayley managed a nod, and went back. Hayley buckled herself in. "Buckled?" Hayley nodded.

 _"Uh-huh_!" And so, they drove off,

"How was your violin lesson?" Francine asked as she greeted her and her husband as they entered the house. Steve was in her arms.

"Good." Hayley answered. "Daddy killed a deer!"

"Daddy did _what_?" She looked at Stan for an explanation as she put Steve down on the floor.

"It just ran in front of my car." Stan admitted.

"Maybe it was sad that it was an animal, und not a human. I know how it feels." Klaus suggested on the end table in his bowl. "Und decided to end its misery by jumping in front of your vehicle."

 _"KLAUS_!" Both Stan and Francine said, shocked at the same time looking at him.

 _"What_?" Klaus asked with a shrug. "We don't know what these dumb animals are thinking."

 _"KLAUS_!" They shouted again. Hayley walked in front of Klaus's bowl, glaring at him.

"Daddy didn't mean to kill that deer!" She snapped. "It was an _accident._ Just because she or he ran, and got hit doesn't make he or she a dumb animal. I don't call _you_ a dumb animal! Or, and he or she is not an 'it.' He or she has a gender, we just don't know. I don't call you 'it', because I now you're a boy. So, don't call " And with that, she ran to her room. Klaus sighed.

 _"Oh-no_! I have to apologize now, don't I?" Stan and Francine nodded. Klaus sighed again.

" _Hayley_ ," Klaus began as he scooted to her room in his cup. The little girl was playing with her _My Little Pony_ toy. "Look, I'm sorry I called animals dumb." Hayley looked at him.

"Why did you do it?" She asked. "Why did you call them dumb?" Klaus sighed.

"I guess I'm just tired of being in this fish body is all." Hayley smiled.

"You're forgiven. Whenever I tell my friends at school that I have a talking fish, they all laugh at me."

"They're just jealous that I can talk, und their pets can't. A fish normally can't talk, or any other animal."

"I know." She then thought of something. " _Hey_! Do you want to go to my tea party later? I invited Mommy, Daddy, and Steve, along with my stuffed animals." Klaus smiled.

"I'd love to, kind. You're too kind."

"And don't worry, when I'm older, I'll turn you back into a human."

"Thank you."

"Welcome to my tea party." Hayley said when Francine, Steve, and Klaus came to her tea party. Steve had orange juice instead of tea. A bunch of Hayley's stuffed animals were on the chairs. A table with a tea set was in the center. Francine smiled.

"Thank you for inviting us." She said. "Your dad is sorry that he couldn't make it."

"That's okay. At least you all are here." Hayley offered them a toast, and Francine and Klaus had their tea. Steve grabbed Hayley's stuffed lion. Hayley noticed this.

" _No_ ; Steve!" She cried. She got out of her chair, and went towards her little brother.

" _Hayley, dear_." Francine said to her daughter. Steve hugged the lion, and Hayley grabbed it away from him.

"Don't touch Mr. Roar. He's a guest." Steve too the lion back.

" _Mine_!" He said. Hayley took Mr. Roar back.

"No, mine!" Steve took it back.

"No, mine!"

"No; _mine_!" Francine stood up as she saw her children tugging on the lion.

" _Hayley,_ " She spoke. "Don't fight with your brother."

" _Uh-oh_!" Klaus observed. "This won't end well."

" _MINE_!" Hayley shouted.

" _MINE_!" Steve shouted back. The two fought and fought until…

 _RIPPPPP_! The plush lion's leg ripped, and stuffing came out. Hayley screamed. Klaus sighed.

"I knew it was going to rip." He said to no one.

" _YOU TORE MR. ROAR_!" Hayley yelled.

" _Oops_!" Steve said. He gave her the lion, and Hayley snatched it, glaring at him.

" _Bad Steve_!" Hayley shouted at him. "You aren't invited to any more of my tea parties!" Steve developed tears in his eyes, and began wailing. "Wail all you want; you still aren't invited!" Francine picked up her wailing son.

" _Hayley_!" She scolded. "Apologize to your brother?" Hayley looked at her mother.

"Do I have to, Mommy? You saw what he did to Mr. Roar."

"It was an accident. I'm sure Steve didn't mean it. He's only two. Now, say you're sorry." Hayley looked at the crying Steve, and sighed.

" _Steve_ ," Francine consoled her son. "It's all right; Hayley has something to say to you." Steve ceased his tears, and looked down at Hayley.

"I'm sorry, Steve." Hayley apologized. "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Sorry." Steve said to her.

"I know. You didn't mean to." Steve showed Francine that he wanted down. Francine put the toddler down. The little boy went to hug his sister. Hayley hugged him back. This made Klaus and Francine smile as well.

"My children are making up. Isn't this so touching?"

"Ja." Klaus agreed. "It is."

" _I'M HOME_!" Stan called from out of the room.

" _IN HAYLEY'S ROOM_!" Francine called back.

"You can come to my tea parties anytime." Hayley told her little brother. "And Mommy will pour you your ogenge juice."

"Okay." Steve responded. Stan then came into the room.

" _DADDY_!" Hayley ran to him.

"Just a sec, honey." Stan told her, kissing his wife. Stan then scooped her young daughter up in a hug, kissing her forehead." How was the tea party?"

"Steve tore Mr. Roar." Hayley told her.

"Oh, he did, did he?"

"Yeah, but it's all right. We made up. It was an accident. He didn't mean it." Stan smiled.

"I'm glad you made up."

" _So, children_." Said Hayley's teacher when she was done reading _Charlotte's Web_ to her and her classmates. "What do you think of the story?" she called on Hayley when she saw that her hand was up.

"Why did Charlotte have to die?" Hayley asked. "I mean, I know she said she had to because she was a spider, and that is what they do when they lay eggs, but why?"

"It's just the way it is, Hayley." Her teacher answered her. "It's sad, but true."

"And why did all but three of Charlotte's children have to go off on their own?"

"Again, sad, but it's the way of life."

"But, people aren't like that. I wouldn't of left Wilber. I need someone to take care of me." Her teacher smiled.

"Well, human children are different in that way then animal children."

 _"So, Hayley_ ," Becky, one of Hayley's friends asked her the next day at school. "You excited about your birthday tomorrow?" Hayley nodded.

 _"You bet_!" She agreed. "My family's taking me to a restaurant."

"What one?" Hayley shrugged.

"Red Robin."

"Okay, children!" Hayley's teacher called. "Settle down, and take your seats." Kids ran to their seats.

It wasn't until after morning roll call, that the PA system came on. Everyone thought that it would be morning announcements, and waiting to see if they could hear one of their friends, but it wasn't.

 _"ATTENTION; ATTENTION_!" The school secretary shouted into the speakers. "GATHER YOUR CHILDREN, AND ALL GO TO A SAFE PLACE! THE SCHOOL IS UNDER ATTACK; I REPEAT, GATHER YOUR CHILDREN, AND…" Then they heard a scream and a gunshot. Everyone panicked.

"Okay, children," The teacher told the class. "You heard Miss. Swan. Get out of your seats, and follow me. _Quickly_!" All the kids obeyed, and got out of their seats.

"What was that gunshot, Mrs. Black?" Hayley wanted to know. "Is everything all right?" Mrs. Black didn't answer. " _Mrs. Black_!" She sounded really worried now.

"It's not your concern, Hayley." Mrs. Black answered. "Just get to the front with the other children."

"Come on." Becky said. Hayley nodded her head, and went with her to the front.

When everyone was ready, they all went out of the classroom, keeping close to the teacher. Kids grew even more scared as they heard the gunshots coming closer and closer.

" _Kids, keep up_!" Mrs. Black started running. So did the children. A man with a beard rushed in. He was carrying a gun! He pointed the gun at Mrs. Black.

 _"Please_ ," Mrs. Black begged the man, trying to fight back her tears. "Stop this. There are little children in here. I beg you!"

"That's too fudging bad!" Kids gasped as he said the F-bomb to their teacher. He shot the gun, and Hayley watched in horror as her teacher collapsed onto the floor. Kids screamed and began running. The man laughed.

"Say goodbye to your young lives, children!" He began shooting at kids, and Hayley watched, still in horror as she saw her classmates go down one by one.

 _"RUN, HAYLEY_!" Becky screamed. Hayley nodded, and run with her friend. The man laughed again.

"Not so fast, girls!" He pointed the gun at Becky and shot her in the head.

 _"BECKY_!" Hayley screamed as Becky went down. The bearded man pointed at Hayley.

"And now for you." Hayley ran as fast as she could as bullets whizzed passed her. The man ran after her, shooting. "You can't outrun me, missy!"

Francine was vacuuming as the news was on. Klaus saw the news, but couldn't hear it.

 _"Oh, no_!" He said to himself. "How _terrible_! Those poor kinder." He then read the crawl, and learned that the school shooting was at Little Langley Elementary. A shiver went down his spine. Doesn't Hayley go there? He looked at Francine.

"Francine!" He shouted over the roar. "Francine! _FRANCINE_!" He splashed water on her. Francine glared at him.

 _WHAT_?! Her look seemed to snap. Klaus pointed at the TV. Francine looked at it. When she read that it was about a shooting, she gasped. She quickly shut off the vacuum.

 _"My poor baby_!" She ran to get her coat.

"I want to come to see if she's okay." Klaus said.

 _"Klaus, no_!" Francine told him. "My kid's life's in danger. You'll know if I bring her home! Oh, what am I _saying_?! She _has_ to be okay! _MY BABY_!" And with that she slammed the door after her. Klaus sighed. He put his fins together in a prayer.

"Oh, please God," He begged. "I know it's weird to pray for a kid who's family kept me hostage, und turned me into a fish six years ago, but I love that little squirt as if she was my own. _Please, please, please_ , let her come home safe und sound!"

 _"Stan_ ," Bullock stated, coming to his desk. Stan was doing his paper work. He looked up at his boss.

" _Avery_?" Stan questioned.

"Isn't Little Langley where your daughter attends?"

"Yeah."

"Apparently there's a shooting that's happening there." Stan's eyes widened, and he stood up in an instant.

" _What_?!" He questioned. He ran to the break room, and looked at the TV. It was the news coverage about the school shooting. Stan's mouth gaped. Other agents were also watching the news, some with cups of coffee or water. Bullock came up behind Stan.

"Sir, I have to leave." He told him.

"I understand, Mr. Smith." Bullock said back. "I would want to leave too if that was my kids' school." Stan ran out.

"Thanks for understanding, sir!" He shouted. "I'll make up for the loss time!"

"Good luck, Smith! The other agents and I will be preying for you and your family."

 _"Hey, Bullock_?" An agent questioned him. Avery looked at him. "Can I leave early?"

"No." Bullock told him. "You don't have a kid, or love one in danger, now, do you?"

"I might, and they might not have made the call yet."

"Nice try. You're staying here." The agent held his head in disappointment, and sighed.

 _"Yes, sir_."

Hayley ran into the girl's bathroom, and ran into a stall. She shut the door, and sat down on a toilet, shivering in fright. She gasped as she heard the footsteps of the gunman. She heard him opening the doors on each stall. The little girl got more and more terrified every time she heard a door open. Where would she go? If she tried to escape, the troubled man would surly see her. She was trapped! Hayley panicked as her door burst open.

 _"There_ you are!" The man said, pointing his gun at her.

 _"Please_!" Hayley begged, crying. "You're a boy. This is the girl's bathroom. You're not allowed here."

"I don't care, kid. I'm a rebel, so I don't care about any stinkin' rules!"

"What's a rebel?"

"Someone who doesn't obey the rules. _There_! That's the last thing you're ever learn. Now, prepare for your young life to be over!"

Stan rushed in, and gasped as he saw the man firing his gone at his terrified, crying daughter.

" _HAYLEY_!" Stan shouted. " _NOOOOOOO_!" He jumped in the bullet's path, and fell onto the floor. Hayley's eyes widened.

 _"DADDY!"_ She screamed.

Hayley, Steve, Klaus, and Francine went to the hospital that night. They were visiting Stan in his room.

 _"Daddy_?" Hayley wanted to know, running over to his bedside. "Are you okay?" His dad looked at her, and smiled.

"I'm fine." He said. "How are you?"

"Alright, I guess. But, why did that awful man do what he did? He killed teachers, and kids, including Becky. Why did he do it?" Stan picked Hayley up, and sat her on his lap.

"I don't know, Hayley." He admitted. "Something must have been troubling him. Still, that gives him no right for what he did." Hayley sniffed back tears.

"He scared me, Daddy."

"I know he did."

"Daddy, thank you for saving me."

"Sure thing! I'm your dad, and you're my daughter. We're family. I'll do _anything_ to make sure you're safe." Hayley smiled, but frowned right away.

"Daddy, when will the bad things in the world disappear? I want world piece, that way people don't have to suffer, and live happily, ever after without any fears and tears." Stan smiled, and patted her on the head.

"I would like that, too." He then frowned. "Unfortunately, the world is filled with evil. I don't think it'll happen any time soon. But, I promise you, anytime you feel sad or afraid, anytime you can't find sunshine in the dark, I'll be there, and you can _always_ count on me to make you safe."

"Und it isn't just America with terrible casualties." Klaus added. "Germany, as well as the rest of the world suffers them every day as well. Examples being the Holocaust and the Berlin Wall."

"What are the Holocaust and the Berlin Wall?" Hayley wanted to know.

"I'm sure you're learn about them in school soon enough, kind. Just know that these were terrible, evil events. The Holocaust being the most evil und terrible Oh, I dear hope America doesn't build a wall in the future to keep people out. Oh, und the Holocaust. Both hopefully will not be repeated."

"Why don't you, Mommy, and Steve go find some games in the lobby for us all to play here?" Stan asked his daughter. "It'll get all of our minds off the depressing events?"

"Okay." Hayley declared. She got down from the bed. "Stay right here, Daddy."

"I will, Hayley!" Francine put Klaus on Stan's bed table, and left with her children. He looked at Klaus. "Like I have a choice."

" _Hayley_ ," Francine started after they played some games with Stan. She had a pile of games in her hands. "We better get going now. Tell Daddy goodbye." Hayley looked at her dad.

"Can I come here tomorrow for my birthday, Daddy?" Stan and Francine were both shocked by this. "Mommy can bring the Red Robin food here, for you too.

 _"Really, Haley_?" Francine asked her daughter. "You want to eat _here_ instead of Red Robin?" Hayley nodded.

"It wouldn't be fair if Daddy can't be apart of it."

"Oh, Hayley," Stan said. "I'm touched, truly I am, but you don't have to do this. It might ruin your birthday." Hayley shook her head.

"No, it won't. It's my birthday, and I chose to be here with you, Daddy." Hayley hugged Stan. Stan hugged her back.

"Then, I'll see you tomorrow." Stan said.

"Come on then, Hayley." Francine said. Hayley let Francine take her hand, and jumped off the bed. Hayley waved to Stan.

" _Bye, Daddy_!" Stan waved back.

 _"Bye, happy Hayley_!" He said. The family said their goodbyes, and then left the room, and the hospital.

Although the world was filled with evil and terrible events, and unfortunately more to come, little Hayley was still frightened by the thought, but knew that her dad, along with the rest of her family would be by her side always.


End file.
